Fire to Steam (Oneshot)
by Cordelia'sCosmos
Summary: The only angels' Pit has met since Uprising has been two elementals, Rheara, and Makkeal. But what happens when Fire loses her Ice? Sadly, Pit can tell you the answer firsthand.


Pit knew the two for a while before it happened.

Makkeal and Rheara Kasia. Element angels, and as far apart from each other as they could be. Makkeal was created from ice itself (so he said) and he looked it: Albino, with light blue eyes and white hair. he was probably the nicest angel you would ever meet. Rheara was a fire spirit who reminded Pit a lot of his clone, Pittoo. She had dark skin, red hair and orange eyes. She never smiled and always seemed to be bosign her brother around, though he usually didn't mind.

Things went south when the two got their laurels though. The two of them got into a fight, one day after dark, and for some reason, Makkeal walked out. Rheara went after him...and came back with a body.

"He tried to confront my mother." She told Pit and Pittoo. "He lost."

She didn't say any more on the subject, even when Pit asked.

Rheara's mood didn't get any happier as the days without Makkeal became months, years. One day, though, she agreed to go on a mission with Pit to the overworld.

It didn't go so well.

"Ready to go, Rheara?' Pit asked happily as the village below came into view.

"Sure." She nodded, her dark brown wings guiding her down to the ground. Pit followed.

"Allright, what are we looking for, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked as he landed.

"This place was attacked by Viridi a few years ago. Apparently, some people have found a way to utilize the reset bombs' plant life. We need to see how they did it, and help them out."

"Cool. Where is everyone, though?"

THe place seemed to have been abandoned. No one was in the houses or outside.

"THat's odd. I saw people here just a few hours ago."

"This aint good." Rheara remarked, ducking into a nearby house. Pit contained patrolling.

"Lady palutena, everything's abandoned. I don;t even see anything like a reset bomb." Pit said, looking around.

"This is very weird."

Rheara emerged with her daggers in hand.

"No one's been here for weeks. We need to leave." She said.  
"WHat?! We can't leave just yet! THere could be people here!"

"THey can handle themselves." Rheara kicked off from the ground.

"Wait!" Pit begged. "We need to see if we can find someone."

"Pit, there's nobody…" Rheara dropped off, staring into the trees at the end of the houses.

"What?" Pit looked, but didn't see anything.

"We really need to go. Do you still have any power of flight?"

"YEah." Pit oded. "It's recharged about three minutes of flight."

"Okay. Palutena, can you get us-"

An arrow whizzed by Wheara and nicked her arm.

"Godsdammit!" Rheara grabbed the arrow and dodged another one that came her way. "Pi, run."

"I can't leave-"

"RUN!"

Pit had no choice but to start the other way. As he did, he watched behind him as Rheara lead a cloaked figure from the forest and took to the skies. Arrows whizzed past Rheara ad almost hit Pit as he turned a corner.

'Rheara!" pit yelled as he began to summon his weapon.

"Don;t do it, Pit." Palutena warned. "You can't; fly right now. You're too far away to have much of a chance of hitting him."  
'Dang."

Al Pit could do was watch as the two fought in the air. Rheara brought them away from Pit, which also mad them higher and higher. They moved closer to the outskirts of the village.  
"Lady Palutena, they're going to be above the lake!" Pit realized as he almost fell into said lake watching the fight. "If Rheara hits that' she'll die! RHEARA! YOU'RE ABOVE THE LAKE!"

Rheara looked to Pit for a second, and it was too late. THe figure abandoned his bow and threw a dagger, hitting Rheara in the wing. She went down towards the water.  
"RHEARA!"

Pit pushed off and tried to catch her, but it didn't work. She hit the lake with a _splash_ and sent steam everywhere, blinding Pit and causing him to cover his face to avoid burns.

"Ack!" Pit flew up to get out of the heat, but when he looked down, Rheara was nowhere to be seen.

"R...Rheara?"

Pit slowly touched down to the water, which had cleared. All that was left of Rheara was a necklace in the water which Pit reached in and got even though the water now burned.  
"Two stones, Light Blue and Dark red." Pit said, dropping to his knees."One for her, one for him."

'Pit...I'm sorry. But we need to go."

Pit looked up, choking back tears. The figure had disappeared; it's target had been destroyed.

"...Yeah." Pit stood up and wrapped the necklace around his wrist. He decided he'd put it net to Makkeal's rings, which had the same stones.

"Let's...get back."


End file.
